Double Trouble at Boarding School
by brown-eyedgirl1309
Summary: Rory has a twin sister, Rebecca, and they end up at Chilton which is a boarding school with Logan, Tristin, Colin, and Finn.
1. Meet& Greet

**.: Double Trouble at Boarding School :.**

Part One: Meet & Greet

Rebecca woke up to sounds of "Coffee, coffee. Must have some. . . Please!" She threw an evil glare at the figure in the bed next to hers. "Rory, if you do not shut up when I am sleeping, I will have to kill you." Her twin sister groaned, still half-asleep. "I was having a bad dream about our new school. We got to Chilton, then I asked for coffee and then these two guys in black suits and sunglasses came and locked me in a dungeon made out of chocolate." Rebecca grinned, imagining the chocolate cell. "I wish I could've been there. We could of eaten our way out! Mmm. . . Oh, and by the way, we are leaving at 7:00 and it is 6:30" She got up and started putting on the standard Chilton uniform: A blue plaid skirt and collared shirt, with a navy blue vest. "Uhhhhhh. . ." Rory grunted as she tried to pull a overstuffed suitcase across the ground. The two girls were starting school at an elite boarding school, Chilton Preparatory Academy, a big change from Stars Hollow High. Both had maintained 4.0 averages at Stars Hollow and were readily accepted at Chilton. They started that Monday.

A peppy voice came through the door. "Buenas dias chicas! It is officially time to depart the house for your first day in Satan's lair home of Satan."

Rory mumbled back "Morning mom and it's not that bad and why are you so peppy today and why do you keep speaking Spanish?"

"The Spanish and the peppiness come from the 5 cups of coffee I have consumed plus the 2 cups I had at Luke's and yes Chilton is evil, oh and I brought doughnuts for my two little loco (nutty) daughters!" Lorelai retorted. Rory and Rebecca gladly ate the doughnuts before putting their suitcases in the car. "I sure am going to miss this place!" Rory sighed wistfully as she looked out the window. "It's not like we'll be gone forever. We can visit home on weekends!" Rebecca comforted her. Their mom also added, "And you have to call me every single day, and give me the updates on all the gorgeous private school guys you'll meet there."

"Ha, ha, ha, mother. We both have boyfriends. I have Jess and Rebecca has Dean." said Rory. "Even if he is a jerk" she added in a low voice so that Rebecca couldn't hear. "Well my two darling daughters who are leaving me very shortly. We are here." Lorelai interrupted. "Wow." all three Gilmore girls sat in shock while looking at the gigantic gray stone buildings. "Was it always this big?" asked Rebecca while they all tilted their heads. "I don't think so" said Lorelai. "But oh well. Come on! We have to sign you in and find your dorms!"

In the headmaster's office. . .

"I have chosen two students to show you to your room, Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant. Remember this is an exceptional school, and you must live up to the high standards or else you will fail. Failing is all right, but not at Chilton. That is all."

Hey, this is all for now. It's my first story so don't kill me if it's horrible. LYL

becs


	2. Meet&Greet Prt 2

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you Headmaster Charleston. Rory and Rebecca appreciate the opportunity. And to you two, have fun in Satan's lair! Adios chicas!" And with a few hugs and tears, Lorelai left Rory and Rebecca with Madeline and Louise. Madeline, a dark-haired cheerful girl was the first to speak. "So, where are you from?"

Rory responded, "Stars Hollow, it's a small town outside of Hartford."

"So are you excited about Chilton?"

"Yeah, it seems like a nice school."

Louise and Madeline showed them to their room, then left, saying they would be back in a little while. Rory and Rebecca looked around the room. "So this is it," commented Rebecca. "Yup. Let's go check out the common room." Each room at Chilton had 2 bedrooms, a common area with a t.v., and a bathroom.

Rebecca said excitedly, "This is really nice! OoOhhh… look at the t.v.! It's perfect for movie nights."

Rory agreed. "Let's watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory on Friday!"

All of a sudden, they heard voices. "Those might be our roommates!" exclaimed Rory. Rebecca said "Let's go meet them!" The two girls walked over to the other room to introduce themselves. They knocked on the door, and when it opened, they gasped in surprise.

On the other side of the door, there weren't two girls There were two blonde-haired guys, one with warm brown eyes and the other with icy blue.

"Hell-o. What do we have here?" smirked the blue-eyed one.

"Dad said he was sending a present, I just didn't know it would be this good." grinned the brown-eyed guy, looking them up and down. Rebecca blushed. "Actually, we just moved into the other room. I'm Rebecca and this is Rory."

"I'm Tristin and this is Logan, and you must have the wrong room. Who showed you to your room?" asked Tristin (blue-eyed)

Rory answered "Louise and Madeline did"

Logan laughed, "Go figure. They showed you to the wrong dorm. This is an all guys floor, but you're welcome to stay if you want."

Rebecca turned to Tristin. "I think it would be better if we didn't stay here. We'll go find our real room. Bye Tristin!"

Tristin smirked, "Bye Mary!"

Meanwhile, Rory was talking to Logan. "Oh, I guess we have to go! We'll see you later Logan."

Logan smirked also, "I'll definitely see you later Ace."


	3. Life at Chilton Day 1

A/N: ok, I am sorry that the chapters are short but I had no time to type all the stuff I have written, about 10 more pages. And thanks so so so much to the reviewers because you all rock so so so much.

Part Three

.:Life at Chilton:.

So Rory and Rebecca left the guys' dorm room only to find Madeline and Louise cracking up in the other room. Rory got their attention. "Ahem. Could you please show us to our real room?"

Louise giggled, "I'm sorry, but we just had to see your reaction to the two most popular and cute guys at Chilton. They can be a little, well, forward."

Madeline smiled at the twins. "We really didn't mean any harm. We'll show to your real room now, which you'll actually be sharing with us."

Rory sighed with relief. "That's good. I couldn't stand to live with Logan, he seems pretty annoying."

Rebecca agreed. "Yeah, and Tristin called me Mary. How weird is that?"

Louise turned to Madeline. "Hmm… he called her Mary. This could get very interesting."

That night, after getting settled in, (they didn't have classes until the next day) Rory and Rebecca called home to talk to Lorelai.

Ro- "Mom? This is Rory"

L- "Hey girly girl! How's Chilton? Any hot guys?"

Re- (laughs) "Actually, Madeline and Louise, our roommates, tricked us into thinking we were staying with these two guys."

L- "Were they cute?"

Ro- "One looked like Chad Michael Murray, the other one was cute too."

Re- "But don't tell them we said that. They're total players."

L- "Hmm… Oh yeah, Rory, Jess called. He wants "to talk". Very bad sign. Usually that means a breakup"

Ro- "Oh well, living so far away from home is hard on a relationship."

Re- "Hey mom, it is almost 11 and we have to get up at like 6 tomorrow. So bye and love you lots!"

L- "Love you too and good luck at Chilton. Call me tomorrow?"

Ro- "Of course."

L- "I can't go more than a day without speaking to the fruit of my loins"

Re- "Bye mom."

click Rebecca hung the phone up. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Rory, clad in pink frog pj's. "Of course. I am so excited to take all these hard classes so I can get into Princeton." responded Rebecca, wearing her Princess pajamas. "Princeton stinks and Harvard rules." retorted Rory. "Oh go to bed loser" came the reply from under the bed. And with that, the lights clicked off and both girls went to sleep.


	4. Life at Chilton Day 4

Thanks so so much to everyone who reviewed and I am very sorry that this took a while to update but I was kind of busy. And Rory and Rebecca are basically identical twins, Rebecca has brown eyes though. I promise I will update in like 3 days at the most. Especially if I get lots and lots of reviews wink wink

Part Four

.:Life at Chilton, Day 4:.

In class 3 days later… Tristan and Logan sat behind Rory and Rebecca. Rebecca turned to Rory, "I would do anything for some coffee right now." Rory smiled, "Did you stay up a little too late sweetie? Should we say 3:30 in the morning?" Rebecca pouted, "The Backstreet Boys were on the radio and I looooove them. I had to stay up. I had like 3 hours of sleep, I need some coffee!" Tristan jumped in, "How badly do you want that coffee?" 

"I said I'd do anything"

"Anything? Because it just so happens that I have a nice, freshly brewed cup right here" he reached out and held it under her nose. Rebecca inhaled and reached for the coffee. "But you have to give me something, okay?"  
"What do you want?" asked Rebecca.

"I want a kiss," smirked Tristan.

Rebecca thought about it. "Okay, I'll give you a kiss tomorrow in class."

"What's wrong with now?" asked Tristan.

"I need to numb my lips first so I don't barf when I do it." Retorted Rebecca

"Very funny, Mary."

"I know, you do look funny, and ugly Bible Boy." And with that, Rebecca took the coffee and turned around in her seat.

Logan smirked at Rory. "Is she always like that? So feisty?"

Rory smiled "For your information, my sister is a champion debater."

Logan smirked back. "That's why I picked you Ace. You won't put up much of a fight."

"Hello, I have a boyfriend!" Rory replied.

Logan responded, "Not for long."

Just then Rory's cell phone rang. She picked up the glittery blue thing and answered.

R-"Hello, you've reached Rory Gilmore. How may I help you?"

J-"Hey Rory, this is Jess. Is it a bad time?"

R-"No, not at all. Class won't start for about 3 and a half minutes."

J-"Oh, I need longer than that because we really need to talk."

R- "Okay, how about at 7:00 tonight?"

J- "That should work out. Talk to you later."

R- "Good-bye!"

J- "Bye."

She flipped her phone shut and sighed deeply. Logan tapped her shoulder. "Is something wrong Ace?"

"No, that was boyfriend Jess. We're going to talk later."

"Oh." Was all the response Logan could get in before their English Literature class started.


	5. Kisses and Breakups

Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed. I am sorry I took so long to update but my grandpa was in the hospital and things got a little crazy. Logan and Rory will probably end up together, but who knows? Currently, Rory is with Jess, and Rebecca is with Dean. But that won't last for long. Oh, and Rebecca's favorite kind of music is pop, like the Backstreet Boys, but Rory can like the "good" music. Well, here is chapter 5!

Recap from Chapter 4: Rebecca promised Tristan a kiss for coffee. Jess called Rory and they need to talk.

.:Part 5:.

Kisses and Breakups

Once class started, Rory got lost in Shakespeare and forgot about Jess' phone call momentarily. After class the events of the morning came back and she and Rebecca held an emergency meeting in their room. Rory was pacing nervously. "Are you really going to kiss Tristan?"

Rebecca smiled. "Of course not, I said I would give him a kiss. I didn't say what kind." She held up a Hershey's Kiss.

Rory grinned back. "Smart girl! Now let's discuss the Jess Situation."

"Yes, what's up with Jess?"

Rory frowned. "He called and said we need to talk."

Rebecca frowned also. "Ooooohh… That's a bad sign. Remember the rules mom made us memorize? The ones about dating."

Rory sighed. "Yes. Number one: Rank guys on a 1-10 scale, the scale is based on four factors: Hotness, sweetness, dependability, and distance. Number two: only date tens. Number three: If their number drops, dump them. Number four: their number can also drop if they say 'we need to talk'."

Rebecca looked shocked. "We both have to dump our boyfriends!"

Rory slightly nodded. "Maybe. We'll see."

At 7:30 that night, Rory walked back into the room dejectedly. Rebecca asked quizzically, "So, what happened?"

"We broke up. But it's fine. Being away from home is hard. Plus now I can focus on school and my reading."

Rebecca smiled gently. "There's always Logan. He seems to like you."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. We'll see where that goes. But you and Tristan would make a cute couple.

Now Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Puh- leeze. He is a rich playboy, who although is cute, thinks he can buy me with his money, and I have a boyfriend."

"But you already said you were thinking of breaking up with Dean, and once again, Tristan is very cute."

Rebecca finally conceded. "Okay, fine. He is cute, I am in love with him. In fact, my love for him burns like the white-hot intensity of a thousand stars. I have been lusting after him since we got here. So I will call Dean and break up with him."

"Becca, don't do that."

Rebecca said, "Actually, I really am thinking about breaking up with Dean. I mean, see what the distance did to you and Jess?"

to be continued...


	6. Kisses and Breakups Prt 2

Once again, thanks a lot to all the reviewers. And in case you were wondering, Finn and Colin will be in it probably by the next two chapters at most. It depends on how much I've written. My grandpa is doing better and is out of the hospital, but in a couple weeks I have to go visit my big bro at college. I'll try to update once or twice before then. Oh and if you want to start thinking about two things: there will be a game of truth or dare, any ideas will be appreciated; and who Louise and Madeline will end up with, Colin or Finn. Thanks! If you want to learn more about me, cause I'm so awesome, my homepagey thing has links to my blog and xanga. Toodles! oh- please review! I love reading them.

.:Part 6:.

Kisses and Breakups Part Two

"The distance did wreak havoc on our relationship, but that doesn't mean you and Dean have to break up!" exclaimed Rory.

Rebecca pondered that fact for a minute. "I can't stay with Dean. He's just getting annoyingly possessive, and I can't take that. I'm calling him right now." She picked up her glittery purple cell phone and walked into the bathroom for a little more privacy. She dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

D-"Hello."

R-"Hey Dean, this is Rebecca."

D-"Hey! I haven't heard from you since you got to Chilton. How is it?"

R-"It's good. Pretty challenging, and tons of homework, but I need to tell you something."  
D-"Okay, shoot."

R-"Well, I've been thinking a lot, and I can't do this."

D-"Do what?"  
R-"This. You and Me. Together. Look, I do like you a lot, but being so far away… It's not working. I'm really sorry."

D-"I like you a lot too, but you're right. The distance is hard. Are you sure that's all that made you decide to break up?"  
R-"Yeah. There's no one else. I just don't think it'll work out."

D-"Too bad. Well, I'll miss you a lot."

R-"Me too. See you later"

D-"Bye"

Rebecca flipped her phone shut and walked out of the bathroom. "Whew! I'm glad that's done. We should have a party and celebrate our singleness!"

Rory frowned, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing much. We both agreed to stay friends. Wait, I have an even better idea than a party!"

"Did you think of it?" Rory looked worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"I am not doing one of your little crazy schemes! They always get us in trouble, like that time you made us try out for cheerleading so you could get a date with that football player. And I ended up breaking my arm!"

Rebecca smiled dreamily, "He was really cute."

"Snap back to reality."

"Oh, right, my brilliant idea. I'll tell you in the morning! Night"

"Night"

The two girls got into their pajamas and went to bed. Rebecca thinking of new ideas for her "plan" and Rory terrified of what that plan may be.


	7. Rebecca's Plan

I am so sorry I took so long to update. I kind of had a mental block and had trouble coming up with stuff. If anyone still reads and reviews, thanks so much and I'm really sorry. So, without further ado, Chapter 7 of Double Trouble at Boarding School. Oh and I really need truth or dare ideas, so that would be helpful.

Recap: Rebecca broke up with Dean after Rory and Jess broke up. Now they're ready for the boarding school boys Logan and Tristan.

.:Part Seven:.

Rebecca's Brilliant Plan

"Squawk!" the alarm clock rang at 7:00 AM. Rory groaned."It's way too early!"

Rebecca, on the other hand, jumped right out of bed. "Don't you wanna hear my idea to get over

Dean and Jess? Don't ya?" Rory said "Fine. Go ahead and tell me this great plan."

"Well, we can have a Truth or Dare Party!" Rebecca exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh. That sounds okay."

"Okay! It'll be tons of fun! We can invite Louise, Maddie, and maybe Loganfor you."

"You can invite Logan if you invite Tristan"

"Fine. That works. How bout next Friday?"

Rory sighed,"I guess that'll work."

In History class that day...

"Hey chicas!" Madeline smiled cheerfully. "Oh, hey Maddie! I was wondering if you might want to

come to a Truth or Dare party next Friday, it's in our room, and we were thinking we could invite

L&T. (Their nicknames for Logan and Tristan)." Rebecca asked hopefully.

"Sure!" said Madeline. "Sounds like fun."

Rory just shook her head. "This 'plan' isn't going to work. Something's going to go wrong." Logan

had overheard the conversation and sidled over. "Hey girls, what's this I hear about a party?"

Rory turned to him "Oh, me, Becca, Maddie and Louise are going to have a party" Tristan came

over too. "Why the sudden change of personas? You two don't seem like party girls." Rebecca

smirked. "First of all, I can party hard. Second of all, we broke up with our loser boyfriends and

want to have some fun."

"Good." Tristan smirked."I'll see you there."

A/N wow this is a really bad chapter, I'm sorry, I don't have a ton of time. I might rewrite it though. Thanks for wasting your time! lyl Rebecca


	8. AN

mmmkay! for anyone wondering if I'm evah updating the answer is yes! but not yet. my school gets out in about 27 days, and I will then have time to update. so i'm so sorry about leaving y'all hanging. I like this story and i love gilmore Girls, it's just I don't have time. so if you do want me to continue, leave a review with any ideas for truth or dare and I'll update soon. luv ya lots!

beccah


End file.
